Promises
by MSN1412
Summary: He still keep his promises, and he still his. That's all.../Don't worry Shin-chan, because tomorrow I'm still yours. AU. KaiShin. Crack. Don't like? Don't read! Mind to RnR?


**Promises  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance (and mid-Angst)  
><strong>

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Pairing: KaiShin  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, beware of my shitty English, character death, crack *maybe* and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Promises © MSN1412**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Goodnight! I miss you but I need to sleep, I had a tough day. Don't worry because tomorrow I'm still yours. I love you so much.<em>**  
><strong><em>(Kaito KID 1412 from Facebook)<em>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So … need to sleep?

"Yep~!" He answered shortly.

"… and … need to rest?" His boyfriend asked him again.

"Of course, Shin-chan~." Kaito kissed Shinichi forehead and walked to his bed, after spending all of his night with his magic show at Hall.

Besides, Kaito had promised for Shinichi to go somewhere for this month. Yes … they have some habit to take a date at the special place every month. But because Kaito has a tough day with his job every day, they haven't taken a date for this month.

"It's okay if you can't keep your promise today," Shinichi sighed, "so, tomorrow?"

"I can keep it tomorrow, but if you want~," he said slowly. Then he lay down to his Medium Size bed, and pulled his blanket to covering some of his body. Shinichi walked to him directly, and kneeled while he leaned his head on the bed and in front of Kaito exactly.

Shinichi tilted his head and showed his sorrow face to Kaito. He thought that tonight … was his last night he saw Kaito, his only Kaito. But he must not think about that! Kaito has lain in front of his both eyes, that's all….

"Shin-chan…."

"Hm?"

"Shin-chan … did you miss me? Did you miss me so much?" Kaito asked husky when his hands raised Shinichi cheek, and touched it gently.

"Yes, Kai. I dunno why, but I feel like I missed you every day," Shinichi sighed slowly, and feels his soft touch from his boyfriend.

"I see…. But you know, I miss you too, Shin-chan," Kaito replied gently. Released his soft touch from Shinichi cheek and sighed. "But I had a tough day. _Gomen-ne_ … I still can't keep my promise," Kaito apologized.

Shinichi shook his head. "_Daijoubu_, Kai. I can forgive you. But you promise me to take a date tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow…. Alright, I promise. I've booked some beautiful place that you don't know for our date," Kaito grinned secretly.

Shinichi smiled, "Promise?"

Kaito chuckled and giving a _pinky swears_ for Shinichi. "Promise," Kaito promised.

Then, Kaito gave a good night kiss before he takes a sleep for the rest. But Shinichi had some bad feeling about him, don't know why. His boyfriend felt tired after took some of his long day.

"_Oyasumi_ Shin-chan~. Don't worry Shin-chan, because tomorrow I'm still yours, and don't such make a worried face in front of me, 'kay? I love you so much~," Kaito said gently.

"_Oyasumi_, Kai. And, I love you too … _so much_…," he answered as he blushed and still smiled for him. "Have a nice dream."

Kaito smiled to Shinichi and closed both of his eyes, and started to take some rest of his self with snoring and sleeping softly. Meanwhile, Shinichi had already slept in that place either, still kneeled and leaned his head to Kaito's bed, then grabbed Kaito hand tightly.

But Shinichi didn't realize that tonight … was his last night he met his boyfriend, and sleep together with him for the last time. And Shinichi didn't realize either that his smile … Kaito smile … was his last smile he gave for him. Kaito has already passed away, with his eyes which cannot be opened again.

And Kaito promises to Shinichi _cannot be kept_ forever….

.

.

**_OMAKE~_**

.

"_Ohayou_, Kai. Looks like I slept in here, _ne_?"

When Shinichi awake, he saw nothing … nobody was there. But he thought that he was sleeping with Kaito who felt asleep on that bed. But Shinichi can still felt his warm grip. Shinichi realized that he was gripping Kaito hand last night, but now … he grips nothing. There was only a message he grabbed.

He released his grip, and then opened that message. He read it slowly.

_… … …_

_I'm sorry, Shin-chan. For now _ …_ I can't keep my promise_…_._

_But … I'm still yours, right? Love you~!_

_-Kaito-_

_… … …_

Shinichi cried and sobbed on Kaito bed immediately, with hiding his face for not showing his sadness face. The message he read, he torn it forcefully. He was still hoping that this was a nightmare temporarily, and he needs awake from this nightmare.

But it wasn't, it was a real. Kaito already passed away and leaving his lonely Shinichi.

And his promises to Shinichi really cannot be kept….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japanese Vocabularies (for everyone who don't know v^^):<strong>_

_**Gomen-ne: I'm sorry**_

_**Daijoubu: it's okay**_

_**Oyasumi (usually 'Oyasuminasai'): Good Night (greetings before going to sleep)**_

_**Ohayou: Good Morning**_

**.**

**A/N: just writing it after I saw the fanart from my sister: http: / twitpic. com / 7vfwfe and the lines above._. and I feel some angsty-.-" dunno why XDa. actually I wrote it with my native language, and I tried to remake it with my stupid english-_- so yeah ... gomen-ne if I had some bad grammar v^^" *and I guess, I _will delete_ it soon. or not._.***

**at last, _sankyuu_ for reading this one shot-with my shitty english-fic :D last word, review? :3**

**Jaa matta-nee~**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


End file.
